This new chrysanthemum cultivar originated as a sport of the variety "Westland" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,589) and was produced by me by radiation breeding at De Lier, Holland, in 1977. I reproduced this plant by means of cuttings of the original plant at De Lier, Holland, and found that it retained substantially all of the characteristics of its parent, except flower color. Subsequent propagation of this new plant by cuttings and through successive generations has demonstrated that its distinctive features hold true and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this variety is now being done by cuttings at Cortez, Fla., and at West Chicago, Ill., as well as at De Lier, Holland.